


The Scent of Love

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hints of Smut, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor smells a delectable scent...where will it lead him?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Scent of Love

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from....feeling like I had to write a bit of Harlequin in style. (Seriously though, never ever read any of those novels).

The Doctor sat in his favorite lounger with his nose buried, literally, in a thick book. Around The World in 80 Days was, in his estimation, a genus written work of art by Jules Verne So much so that he found that he hated to have to put it down to do other tasks. Since he had picked up the book the day before at the book seller, he had been reading it during every free moment that he had.

Focus deeply as he was on the adventures of Phineas Fogg, it took his conscious mind a few minutes to realize that something was in the air. He looked up, blinked, and breathed deeply through his nostrils; his lips parted slightly so that he could test the air. His body, brain and mouth processed the chemical signatures, compounds and molecules. He breathed deeply again as his heart began to beat faster and his body reacted to the chemical signature. The book was quickly forgotten as he set it aside and stood up; his nerves were tingling as he drew in another deep breath. This time he tasted the pheromones that his own endocrine system had released into the the air.

Padding silently through the first floor of the cottage, he followed the faint trail of chemical goodness. A warm, tight feeling coiled in his belly as he cast about searching for the source. It did not take long for him to follow it to the base of the stairs where it was stronger. His eyes fluttered as he slowly climbed the stairs as if in a trance; his heart pounding as blood rushed through his veins. He pulled off his t-shirt at the top of the stairs and dropped it onto the carpet. As the scent trail grew stronger, his pair of sweats followed the fate of his shirt. When he reached the doorway to the master bedroom, he stepped out of his underpants and stared at the vision ahead.

A golden goddess was lounging seductively on the wine colored duvet of their king size bed.Rose stared at him from under lidded eyes and leisurely stretched her body in a very coy fashion. She took in the sight of her naked husband and sighed with appreciation. She could see the dazed expression of lust on his angled face as he drank her in. Could appreciate the hardness of his manly and very generous bit and felt his want through their bond.

The Doctor swallowed as his eyes traveled over her body and rested on the pronounced swell of her stomach. She was so sexy like this, her pregnancy hormones were like a fine wine to his senses. He tossed his pants over his left shoulder as he moved over to the foot of the bed and stood staring at his prize. Her desire was so strong in his mind that he began to breathe heavily as he trembled from head to foot. Her whiskey colored eyes picked up on her bond-mates increasing arousal and she licked her lips. He snapped.

The Doctor all but pounced onto the bed and crawled quickly to bracket her fragrant body with knees and hands. Looking deeply into her eyes, he slowly lowered his body so that the soft hair and skin of his belly brushed the top of her glorious swell. They both moaned softly at the sensation of skin on skin and the flare of their bond. The Doctor lowered his head down to inhale her scent and lick her neck. He cried out softly and she shivered in anticipation as he carefully slid his body down next to her on the bed.

"Rose, you are perfect," he murmured as he licked the shell of her ear. "so loving, so beautiful, so...everything."

So are you, my Doctor," she smiled as they came together with a burst of love and passion.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Manip picture found on Google Images


End file.
